Amy the Blind Fox
by Cardes
Summary: I am Amy, a youkai that for a supernatural reason became blind at birth. My family abandoned me for being a crippled child or some other reason that I don't understand. I was then adopted by a family called the Hyoudous I think... I wonder what could happen. Coarse Language Brutal Descriptions Crude Humor And Blood, lots and lots of blood :D {I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCOOL DXD}
1. Chapter 1 : Cruel Reality

**Hey people, I just woke up today with some idea.**

 **The thought of a blind senjutsu user... And female... Living with Issei...**

 **Wow, I have strange ideas...**

 **Well, I don't thing that she'll be exactly abused, more like vice versa**

 **Well, Enjoy :P**

* * *

It has been exactly fifteen years since I was adopted in the Hyoudou family, I am 15 years of age.

I can't see for some reason, but I always feel like I can see presences, people's presences. Brother's presence watching me all the time.

"Ise, what do I look like as a person, I can never see myself."

"You look like a beautiful little girl with small oppai."

"Pervert, give me a real description or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Alright, alright, you have orange hair, white manson eyes, and you look like a loli."

"Okay, you can get out of my room now."

"Damn, you are getting smarter and smarter with detecting my presence. Damn loli..."

I guess I have been. Also I thought I just heard that.

"Alright kids, it's to go to school now."

Sigh* I never stop asking for this, but I'd like to have the ability to see.

I want to see these "Flowers" these "Birds" these "Clouds" or even these "People"

All I can remember, is being taken in by this family.

* * *

Today I appear at school, away from my brother.

I can somehow know where I am going, like some sense of direction, but I can never know what it is that tells me.

Instinct, Heightened senses, or... Supernatural Power...

I would always guess instinct.

I then just sat on some nearby tree, or whatever it is and just sat there waiting for someone to come and help

God, I feel so helpless sometimes, like I'm always a damsel in distress. I remember one night that someone gave me this bracer, with something called a chain wrapped around it. I figured out how to use it, but never properly, always ending up breaking things.

Ise was always nice to me, although I can tell that he watches me during private times and what people say to me is that he looks at me with a lecherous face. But he always took care of me. He always watches for my safety and protected me from people who were trying to bully me.

"Hey miss, can I help you?"

I move my head to the direction of the voice and gestured that I was blind with a hand movement making it look like I can't see

"Are you blind by any chance?"

I nod my head

"Do you need any help?"

I nod my head again

"Well, let's get you to the student council."

The person grabbed my hand and walked me somewhere.

I feel that there are quite a few people in the room for a council

"Tomoe. Who is this person?"

"She is a person I found outside the school sitting at a tree and is also blind."

"Oh, okay. Hello, my name is Souna Shitori, pleased to meet you." I could feel a non-hostile aura so I replied

"I'm... Amy."

"Hello Amy, do you need help getting to your classes?"

"OH OH PICK ME! PICK ME! I want to help my cute little kouhai."

"Fine, get her to her classrooms."

This "Tomoe" then grabs me and drags me to some room.

"Come in." The supposed "Sensei" told me

I then walk in and turn to my right, facing these "people"

Tomoe then walked in the classroom and introduced me for me.

"Hello first-years, this is Amy, She's blind so treat her well please."

Everybody applauds and she leads me to a desk and sits me down.

After an hour of the sensei teaching I then walked to the supposed "door" where I cam in from and sat on a nearby "wall"

I hear people walking through the hallway, a bunch of people.

""KIBA-SENPAI!""

Oh, it's fans. Makes sense.

I then stay and wait for "Tomoe"

"Heyyy! Amy! How long did you wait for me for?"

I then move my head to my right arm and moved my head back up, gesturing that I was looking at "my watch"

"Been long enough."

"Alright! So, we are going to go to the cafeteria and going to eat. I also brought you this bento!"

"Thanks..."

She then leads me to this "cafeteria" and sits me down on a table.

"So! How was the lesson?"

"Boring..." I admitted

"Awww, don't be so mean, cough* cough* Like Kaichou cough* cough*."

I then smiled and ate my food.

"So, what is it like to be blind?"

"I hate it... It's the most unfortunate thing that's ever came to my life."

My smile turned in to a frown

I could feel that she was panicked

"I'm sorry for bringing up the topic then."

"It's fine, I always get asked that question. I just don't like bringing it up..."

After we finished, I was then taken somewhere else

"So. Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

I then tell her my address and was led home

During the walk

"For a blind person, I expected you to be... Well... needing of someone's or something's help."

"I just get around it somehow."

We arrived at my house as I walked in the doors.

I then go to my bedroom and sleep, but always after locking the door. Always. Rule number 1 in Hyoudou residence.

* * *

But somehow I couldn't sleep, I had something telling me that I have to go to a specific area.

Some area that includes something called a "fountain"

So I got up and ran then, hitting a few things on the way.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that."

I heard it nearby and it was. Issei's voice

"Will you die for me?"

A matured feminine voice said from a distance

"What- AMY RUN!"

He's telling me to run

As I started to run, I ran straight in to a solid object.

I could hear struggling between the Issei and the woman

"GAAAAaah!"

I heard a splat followed after the scream and heard footsteps walking towards me.

"Oh. So you're blind. I'll just leave you be."

I felt a kick on my shoulder as I heard a flash and that's when I knew that she left

"ISE!"

"A-amy... run... away..."

I tried looking for a pulse, but I felt that his presence was gone.

I heard another flash

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

As I heard footsteps nearing me

"I'm not the one who murdered your brother. Can't you see?"

"...She's blind."

"Is that so?"

"T-then who are you!?"

I was scared. Very scared.

"I'm Rias Gremory. And I'm taking him as my servant."

I didn't bother to respond, so I got up and started walking away, back to my house.

I entered my house and went on my bed and and fell asleep.

For all of the night I could barely fall asleep.

I had the incredible urge to kill the little bitch that killed my bro.

So at night I set out and searched for the presence but couldn't find it. She was out of town...

I gave up and went to a nearby park and sat down just seeing the darkness in my eyes.

Pure "black"... Nothing but "black"...

I hate it... I hate it... I feel useless... I can never do anything at all...

I always have to have big bro watch over me...

Every single time...

I felt someone nearby, a very noticeable person

He/She stood right in front of me, probably staring.

They probably think I'm in some trance or think I'm crazy or something like that

I felt the presence move and sit beside me.

"It's okay, whatever happens will happen." I heard a girl of my age speak (From what I can tell)

"I don't think that seems to help."

"Your brother will come back to you." She continued

"How would you know?"

"You will find out soon enough child."

Child? How old is this person, or thing...

I feel the presence disappear.

I just kept staring in the darkness of my eyes, nothing ever happens...

* * *

The next day I was at "Kuoh" I just stood at one spot and waited for the Tomoe to come and bring me to my class, but it never happened.

So I just took a nap right on the spot.

I woke up to some ominous presence nearby, actually three ominous presences, wait... One of them is... Brother... Oh he's alive like that person said.

They are just "looking" at me

Do I look bad?

"HEY, DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE BLIND KID!"

Then I hear a bunch of whacking sounds nearby and a bunch of screaming

"Are you okay? What did those lecherous beasts do to you?"

"..." I just look to the speaker

"Damn, they put you through that much- wait gimme a sec- BEAT THEM TO PULP!"

Followed by more whacking and screams.

"What's your name? Mine is Murayama."

"A-amy..."

"Don't worry, were here to protect you from the trio."

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

"Uhmm... Can you help me get home by any chance?"

"Sure! Uhm. Where do you live?"

I tell her and she helps me get home

"I can understand how dangerous it is to walk home without an ability to see."

"I can cope..."

"How do you protect yourself? I mean, you've been on this world for about fifteen years?"

"I have a improvised weapon."

"Hmm... Can I see?"

I unwrap my sleeve and show her the "Bracer" with the "Chain"

"How does it work?"

"Point my hand to something that can be moved."

She points my hand towards what she told me is her bag.

I then throw the chain, grab her "bag" and pulled it towards me

"Nice, makes me want one too!"

"I got it from someone that left it behind in my house."

"Oh? Who is that?"

"I really never knew. The person just gave it to me and left without a word."

"Scary. But awesome."

We then arrive at my house

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, not literally..."

"Hehe, Goodbye."

I then get in my house and sit on my bed for a few minutes, doing nothing at all for no reason.

And then

I feel it again, the same thing I felt when Issei was in danger and "died" apparently and somehow came back

Sigh*

Might as well ruin my emotional life again if he is going to die again right?

Aah well I don't care either

I then set off back to the "fountain" and heard screaming... again...

And Issei was dying. again...

Sounds like a nightmare all over again

Then I hear another man, not the same person that killed Issei before.

"Fuck..."

"You're one damn tough cookie aren't you?"

 **SPLAT**

"S-shit..."

An then I felt a few more people come out of nowhere

"Don't you dare touch him."

"Crimson hair eh? You must be the woman of Gremory."

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

"Hmmm, so this is your territory huh? Well, today I will apologize, but make sure he doesn't trespass beyond his bounds."

"If you attack him again, I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

Of course, this Rias Gremory comes in and saves the day.

* * *

 **So... How is the idea? Good, Bad, Don't really care?**

 **Well, I'm soon going to write another story about the life of a stray devil with a Tokyo Ghoul crossover, so stay tuned if your interested...**

 **That is it for now**

 **Bye Bye :P**


	2. Chapter 2 : Unchangable

**Gotta focus on two stories now.**

 **Split days**

 **Fuck school**

 **Once I finish a chapter for a story, I do the other one**

 **Well, enjoy then...**

* * *

Of course...

Deja vous

Onii-chan is still alive

School and everything ended so I was then led to what Tomoe said was the Occult Research Club club room and sat me down on what I think is some couch.

A few seconds after something was stuffed in my mouth. Candy? Yea candy.

"What is this?"

"...It's a lollipop."

"Okay then..."

We stayed silent for quite a while.

"Where's Issei?"

"...The pervert is handing out leaflets."

Okay then, sounds like something reasonable

After a few minutes everybody returned to the club room

Someone spoke

"So. Amy, how would you like to join my peerage? I sense something in you."

"Don't plan on it."

"Please?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Oh come on, don't be so cold now."

"I only plan on joining you if you find that person."

"Who?"

I show the bracer of chains and run away.

"SIS! COME BACK!"

I ignored Issei and started running. I could remember where everything was. The door, the windows, and the couches, also the people.

I run out but right before I could get out I felt steel touching my neck

"Don't fucking dare Kiba." Issei spoke out with venom

"Gotta follow buchou's orders."

What is this color?

It smells strangely metallic.

It's coming from my eyes.

Wait... I can see...

My right eye became jet black and my lens became blood red

My left eye still white

My eye is bleeding

I look at everyone

"Ha ha ha... So this is what it's like to see huh?"

Everyone had their eyes wide open, even onii-chan

"Kiba! Neutralize her."

I see him running right towards me

 **CLANG**

I use my chains and rip his sword out of his hand

It instantly broke into shards

"Sorry brother... I have to go."

I then grab one of the sword shards and hook it on to the chains

"Enough!" The red haired girl was emitting a large amount of energy

I impale the blonde with a chain and grab him by the neck and use him as a hostage

Rias instantly stopped her ball of destruction.

I kick Kiba on to the ground and ran off.

I just ran off somewhere. Somewhere very high.

Yes... Empty space, reminds me of the time when I was blind

I go to a tall metal structure and stay on top of it, observing everything

Sitting on some metal rail and swinging my legs back and forth

Midnight. Pure black...

Wait, I feel people around

Sneak attack?

Well, might as well have some fun

Oh, it's redhead and cronies, also brother

I have a feeling he didn't want to come

They are surrounding me but I can't see them. Hiding?

Not like I could escape. Might as well kill them. Including brother...

Hmmm, opening through a forest, towards hill, other presences, people? No... Much more evil

Might as well take that chance

I jump off the tall structure and some how landed like a feather and ran off

But I was cut off with-

Then I ran off towards the church

 **SLAM**

Oh, that person, I think it's the one who fed me the lollipop

"I see no reason why you are chasing me."

"It's him." No pause?

"Define him."

"...No definition."

Dammit, I need the information...

Gotta neutralize them then.

I grab the girl and knee her in the ribs when I heard a crack I backed off

"I'm sorry..."

I then ran to the trees and got up on to a branch.

I see them walking around.

Damn, if I attack any one of them, I'll be killed...

 **CRACKLE**

Thunder?

 **BANG**

It hit me. Wait what? How am I alive?

"Fufufu, I can see that you can take a hit. Lets see if you can take 500!"

 **BANG BANG BANG CRACKLE**

It's hitting me, but... Wait... ripples? A few centimeters from my skin

 **CRACKLE BANG**

I observe. It seems like some force field that layers invisibly over my skin.

I then jump off the tree and walk towards them

"S-stay away from me!"

"You didn't stay away from me..."

She runs off

 **SPLAT**

It went through her

"Get over here~ Friend~"

I pull her to me and knee her with a bunch of cracks being heard from hitting her back

She seems unconscious...

"Issei! Do something!"

He then gets in to a battle stance but... He stops and kneels down...

"Sis... I can't attack her... She's everything to me... I'm sorry..."

He was crying? Yea that's what it's called... Crying...

It comes to me and the red haired girl

Might as well run then.

I run away and towards the presences.

I think I got away...

No turning back now...

Whatever happens will happen

Shit... My vision is blacking out... it's fading...

Black again...

Blind again...

* * *

I walk in to the building and sit down on one of the sofas? No, much more solid, benches...

"What are you doing here?!"

"..."

I gesture the blind hand gesture

"Well, you don't seem to be one of those shitty devils."

"Exorcist?" The word just came to mind

"Yep! That's me! Freed at your service!"

"Who is that?" I heard a feminine voice come out from nearby

"I don't know, I don't care unless it's a devil."

"What do you need kid?"

Why am I thinking of a name

Azazel... Who is this person?

"Azazel..."

"Why would you need Azazel?"

Hmm, the situation seems to be escalating...

"It just came to mind... I don't know."

The female then whispered to this "Freed" guy

"Why would you think she wants Azazel?"

"Well she doesn't seem like she'll even be able to kill him soo... Let her."

Then I feel their gazes on me

"Very well then."

I was led to a somewhere and felt like I was being transported.

 **knock knock knock**

"Come in."

"Yes, this girl-"

"AMY?!"

"Who now?"

"AMY!"

I felt the two beside me walk off

"Amy! Come over here."

I then walk forwards towards this person

"I don't remember... But who are you?"

I felt him putting something on to me. Glasses?

Wait... I can see again.

I saw this person tear up and look away from me.

"Amy... I'm so sorry, I abandoned you long ago..."

"What do you mean by abandoned?"

"I was your father... But I don't deserve to be..."

"Why?"

"Fuck... Amy... I abandoned you long ago. The only thing I remember is seeing your white eyes."

"Why did you abandon me...?"

He then tries his best to look at me with straight eyes but kept on tearing up

"Your mother said that you were a lost cause, and never would be able to support the race. S-she... Was about to kill you... But right before it happened. I made a split decision. I killed them... Everyone that was around. I was about to be closed in on. So I took you, nearby somewhere, then left."

"I hardly sense any fallen angel in you, wait, let me test something."

He pats me on the back and a single fallen angel wing, but it didn't seem to be normal.

"Single black fire fallen angel wing... You are really my kid."

He then throws a light spear at me

 **CLANG**

"Automatic Counter Force Shield. A special power inside you. It isn't a sacred gear. It can withstand everything and anything... Impervious to everything unless it is unneeded."

"Extreme speed that overcomes that of a knight's speed attribute. Speed and defense. Better than a rook and knight combined four times over." That is some combination." He continued

"So this wing... What are they meant for?" I questioned

"That one wing is the reason you cannot fly. But it is the reason for your extreme speed."

"What about my right eye?"

"That is an eye that can observe anything and everything for weaknesses and opportunities. It sort of scares me how powerful you are. And you haven't even used light abilities... Oh and the reason why you have that is that before I left, I transplanted an artificial sacred gear as your eye, I didn't know what it would be able to do or what would happen, but I did it to let you protect yourself, to see."

"Heartwarming... Now you should tell me why you never came back for me."

I then see him turn his expression in to a sad one

"I always thought that I never deserved to see you again. I mean, I killed your mother... And I thought you would be better off living a human's life."

"You killed her to protect me. You are still a father in my books."

I then see him smile

"Thanks."

"Now, what should I do now?"

"You should help me as a person of the Grigori."

"Yea?"

"You will be one of the leaders of the Grigori."

"Alright."

"And you will start a group on your own, or do whatever you want while doing so. You basically have free will."

"Yea. Anything else?"

"No, not really, everything else is just not to fuck around with angels or devils."

"Good to know... Uhm, I think that is a bit too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been around a devil peerage for a while, my bro in adoptive law is with them."

"That's alright, as long as you don't attack them."

"Well, ahem, they attacked me for no reason."

"Since I have no plans of a war, just ignore it."

"Alright then."

"Okay, it's been nice to see you again Amy, I'll see you some other day."

"See ya."

I then start walking the streets of where my house was. But I know that I couldn't come back. So I decided to take a stroll around.

Walking in the territory of a devil. Wait, territory of a devil. Fuck. It was a set up.

Fuck. Presences already? They have quite the blood lust to come after me a second time in the same day.

Might as well put the auto force field to work.

I just sit down

 **CLANG CLANG BANG CRACKLE CRACK BOOM**

"What the actual fuck. This person is impervious to everything."

 **CLANG CLANG**

I then look at them with an eye that is crying, blood.

"Shit, back off!"

I see them all back off

"Planning to kill me I see... It's past your dead time though."

This isn't Issei's group...

I grab the closest person to me and snap his neck and kicked him to the floor

Quite the desperation to kill me eh?

"Sorry, we had orders to have you killed."

"Kill me? You can't even land a hit on me."

They are all surrounding me.

"Numbers don't mean anything you know."

Well, time to actually do something

I impale someone with a chain, pull him over and kneed him on the head. Wait, there's a knife in the bracer.

I release the knife and stab the man from behind the neck.

"Come at me!"

 **BANG**

I then look for the operation leader.

Can't find the leader, might as well kill them all then.

I grab another person with the chain and give him a rough beat down before stabbing her in the neck

"Is this all you got? Bring better people next time."

29 people left

I then activate my wing.

Burning black

All weaknesses : Neck, Legs, Heart, Head, : Hit all in the neck in 1.2 seconds

I burst off and slash every one of their necks

Red, everywhere...

Done? No, wait, other people, around. Recognizable presences...

I then disappear to the night and run off.

* * *

 **Abilities are now revealed.**

 **I feel so fatigued...**

 **Not like you would care though.**

 **Stress. Stress. Stress.**

 **I sometimes question my sanity.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed. :P**


	3. Chapter 3 : Mark of a Murderer

**Homework... Stupid... Hate it...**

 **I just noticed that the characters in my stories are progressively becoming more and more fucked up over time...**

 **Don't worry. It won't change.**

 **Probably thinking I'm crazy now right? Well, true... but... Whatever.**

 **Well. Enjoy! :P**

* * *

Now that I just realized it... The more my eye bleeds. The faster that my vision depletes...

Azazel probably never took it in account but everything is becoming more and more blurrier... fuzzy...

Now that he said that I could basically do whatever I want now. I feel like revisiting Issei and everybody else.

Pfft... Not like I could avoid them anyways. This is Devil Territory after all.

Hmm... Let's see here. Clothes. I'll wear a black trench coat. Weapons? Ooh! Fun! I'll just bring a few hundred anesthetizing tranquilizer needles. Concealing them in the trench coat.

Not even devils can withstand drugs. Time to die tonight. But I need to deal with this vision problem...

Something just came to my thoughts. Stealing ones eyes...

Well... It's time to pay them a little 'visit' I guess.

It's quite obvious of my presence being detected so I might as well just enter the club room casually.

Empty room... Ambush? No... Time? Oh. It's 12:32... Makes sense.

Might as well just sit on the couch and wait. Not like they could kill me either, hehe...

A few minutes in I hear footsteps nearby.

"Give me the explosives dammit." I hear whispering

"You won't be able to kill her with mere explosives."

Hmm... If my senses are correct, there are about 5 high-class devils trying to mask their presence

They're awfully bad at it to be honest. Assassination attempts against me don't work.

"Charge is now set in place."

"Detonate."

 **BOOM**

I'm just sitting on the couch ready for them to attack.

"So. Here to kill me?"

"Fuck yeah we do. Now be a good little girl and die."

I tilt my head and sigh

"I'd like to see you try then."

 **CLANG**

There are currently 2 people in front of me. 2 people above in the vents and one person under me.

Might as well just sit here and wait until they're physically exhausted.. Maybe even steal their eyes... I need sight.

The people just keep clashing with the invisible counter-force barrier around me.

About 30 minutes or so, they are already losing stamina. So I walk in front of the closest person with a twisted grin. Staring in to his soul.

"S-stay away from me!" He tried to prevent me from advancing

"Ever know... What it feels like... To be blind?"

As I cornered him in to a wall, 4 other people are trying to stop me, but to no avail. They can't surpass the invisible force.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Don't worry... It won't hurt. It will hurt a-fucking-lot..."

There was fear in his eyes as I stabbed him in the abdomen forcing him on the ground.

"Aww... That was only one stab... Let's see how you put up with a few hundred!"

 **STAB**

Everybody looked away in horror as the man's inevitable death comes.

 **STAB**

"Aww... That was only the 1032nd stab..."

As I turn to the other four...

"Ready to die now?" As I point to a person with a red hoodie on

They all run away except for one... I latched my chain on my next and final victim.

"Now now. Now is not the time to be hasty... My friend..."

I start yanking my new victim in and threw her in a corner.

I then open my trench coat revealing the hundreds of needles inside.

"Now. I will drug you until you won't be able to see the light of day!"

She tried running out of the corner but I forced her back down and stabbed her with a tranquilizer syringe resulting in her passing out unconscious.

I went to work with drugging the poor soul and kept on injecting

"27..."

"34..."

"56..."

"145..."

"432..."

"45-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

I turn around to see Rias and her peerage watching me in horror

"Oh hey... I'm just here to visit. These people just interrupted my nap time."

"This is Devil Territory. If you want to live. You will leave."

I ignored the empty threat and returned back to my business.

"523..."

"Sis?! Why are you doing this!?" Issei questioned me

I turn around and face Issei

"No reason. No reason at all."

I then turn back and look at the two mutilated bodies. Blood everywhere. Smeared on the wall, bloody hand prints. All the evidence pointed directly towards me.

I'm a murderer huh?

This feels weird. Looking at those bodies, it feels like my head is getting warmer.

Something is coming behind my back. My one and only burning fallen angel wing came out.

"Amy?! You were a fallen angel all this time?!" Issei was traumatized

"Yea? What about it?"

The wing was crystallizing. Black crystals replacing the flames that were once there.

"Why? Why are you a fallen?!"

"Did I have a choice? No I didn't."

I turn to the peerage

"So. Now that you know who I am. Come and kill me. Fucking do it already!"

They attack me physically but had no effect

I look at Issei. He was in an emotional wreck.

A magic circle appeared. It was orange? Yeah, orange.

"Rias milady I have come here to- SHIT! FALLEN ANGEL!" The man came out and shot fireballs towards me

The pain was gone. My sight has gone red, red like blood, looking forward I see the man that is attacking me. I chain him, pull him in and nail him in the rib-cage shattering his bones causing him to cough up blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK? MY REGENERATION!"

He had regeneration? Azazel said something about unknown properties. Mutation? Negation? No... Attrition

"Attrition at the level and speed of your regeneration?" grinning at him

"Impossible!"

"But I just did it, didn't I?"

Rias didn't seem to do anything, and seemed to be just spectating with satisfactory

"RIAS! HELP ME!"

Rias again didn't respond to him.

I crush the mans right shoulder blade and left kneecap, effectively disabling him. He fell coughing out blood.

With my steel-tipped boots, I kick his spine, breaking it. With the end nearing for him, I used the back of my boot and crushed his skull, but before I could finish him off. I was interrupted by someone lunging a wooden stick towards me. I block the weapon, pull it towards me staggering the woman with her back towards me. I kick her spine, shattering it, disabling her.

Two other girls looking identical and my size charged me with chainsaws. I chain one of them and pull her in front of me, using her as a hostage. The other backed off instantly to this happening. Knocking the girl out, I then back off to the couch and sit down facing them.

"You know. A civil greeting would've been nicer."

As I walk towards the man who attacked me from before and stomped on his neck, snapping it. Killing him.

When I did this, they all charged me in fury and created a mass explosion. Unaffected by this, I was standing in a crater full of dust.

With my crystallized wing I then riddle everybody in front of me with the crystals that came from my wings, mutilating every one of them, blood everywhere.

"You have fallen too far sis..."

"I was always fallen." I look at him with darkened eyes.

A large explosion occurred as some other fallen angels appeared with light spears ready

"Sorry, but we are here to retrieve her on Azazel's orders."

That voice... So familiar. But it doesn't matter

"Amy, we're here to escort you."

I then wave them off

"I don't need an escort, but I'll just follow."

"Very well."

One of them tossed something that created a large flash as I was pulled away outside and returned to the ruins of a church.

"Mittelt! Tell Azazel that the mission was a success."

"Alright, alright."

At the church I realized that there was a human, other then the grey haired man. But I ignored it. A mere human couldn't do much.

I was then lead to a magic circle and transported to the place where I was lead before.

Back to Azazel

I enter through the doors and was greeted with

"Hey Amy. Did you have fun?"

I was thinking of the events that occurred earlier the day, and questioned him

"Do I have the ability of attrition? I killed someone that said that he had regeneration."

Azazel then looked bewildered as he looked at me

"What did that person look like?"

"Yellow hair, red clothes, oh, and had something to do with Rias."

"Wait- No fucking way, HA HA! My little girl beat a Phenex!" He praised me

He then continued

"Amy, you have unnatural ability, hidden potential that even I don't know of. Use it to the best of your ability."

Wow, even he doesn't know anything about me...

"Can you show me my room now?"

Without another word, he led me towards a room.

I walked inside and saw that it was a very large room with luxurious furniture, a large bed, and something that Azazel called a 'fridge'.

"Oh and Amy."

"Yes?" I turn to Azazel and see a concerned face

"Try not to kill any more devils than you have already. I don't want to be in another war."

"Self Defense!" I called out

"That was Devil Territory Amy. Try your best not to enter it or attack anyone in it."

I gave up and said "Okay..."

"I'll assign you to lead one of my teams. Take one of my spec ops squads."

He showed me all the information on all the people in the squad.

The first person was named Riko. Specialty : Assassination, demonstrates high agility and clean killings.

The second person was named Phee. Specialty : Range, demonstrates max usage of light. Kill range 1200~1333m.

The third and last person was named Rize. Specialty : Explosives, Uses light to the max to create explosions and traps.

"You will meet them tomorrow."

Some strategical advantages come from these people. Quite useful. But I just noticed. They're all girls, with the same measures as me. Azazel has some strange fetishes...

Not like I could change it though.

Azazel leaves the room a few minutes later.

My sight feels so fuzzy, although I can see everything within a 12m radius from me, it's getting more and more annoying.

No use in complaining about it I guess. Might as well just go to bed and wait it out.

* * *

The next morning

I wake up and walk outside and see three people assembled in a line in a courtyard.

Those are the three that were assigned to me yesterday

"From today you will be lead by my daughter." Azazel said out

""Yes sir!"" The three said in unison

As I walk towards and in front of them all as they kneel in front of me.

""Your orders milady."" They asked

Hmm... I don't really have any orders but I'd like some information on the Gremory territory. They seem to have some suspicious activity around there.

"Recon. In the Gremory territory."

I see Azazel giving an 'Are you insane?!' look at me but a few seconds later he gave me a 'You're a genius' look at me, but then turned back and returned inside.

""Yes.""

It was then I noticed. They are quite high classed fallen angels. They all have 6 wings...

They scattered off separate directions.

They left a detailed report to me on their activity and any information.

In the report was.

Kokabiel is most likely behind the conspiracy to start war. A group with the people named | Raynare (Alive) | Mittelt (Alive) | Kalawarner (Alive) | Dohanseek (Alive) |

And details on current positions. Devil activity around. No encounters or fights occurred.

A few hours later they returned to the courtyard and I dismissed them.

So. Kokabiel is planning to kill brother's fuck-buddy... Not like I'd care, if he wasn't included.

I would do nothing, but I don't know what a war between factions are like, and I'm not planning to take any chances.

Plan?

Kill or Neutralize Kokabiel and try to keep the group with the other fallen angels alive.

Thinking through for a plan I could use Riko as a distraction to lead off the Gremory peerage and escape. But I'd rather not have her killed.

Get Rize to set an illusion trap to lead them off... But I have no information on the groups whereabouts.

They are quite the sketchy people when I met them.

They could be doing something with that human from earlier...

Damn. They'll get themselves killed before anything begins.

New plan?

Escort the fallen angel group away from the church from before and adapt to situation.

Guaahh, this is a headache... too many outcomes

Plan A: Use my squad to divert their direction to help the group to escape. Possible Outcome: 1 or 2 Deaths

Plan B: Kill the Devil group and hide evidence. Possible Outcome: War

Plan C: Trap the Devil group and escape with me being a distraction. Possible Outcome: Suicide, or Flawless Success

Hmm... Plan A and C are good, but I'll try for C. B is a last resort, I don't like risks.

I look at a clock. It's already the afternoon.

I call in my squad and tell them the plan, then dismissed them. Tomorrow the plan goes to work...

So. I have about 20 hours of free time until then.

* * *

I basically spent those 20 hours doing nothing productive. At all.

Some freeloader I am...

* * *

Execution Day

At the briefing I required everyone to wear black cowls because the operation will be at night.

"Alright! Today is the day for our first job together, I want Rize to set up traps all around the church. You have two hours to do so, spend it wisely."

"Yes!"

"I want Phee to keep observations and frequently update on the current events."

"Yes!"

"And last of all I need Riko to be the distraction with me. We both split of while I provoke them to chase after me. Everyone else then returns to the church and gets all the fallen angels out of the area. I will lead them to a trap that Rize would've set up and then make my escape."

""Yes.""

We all disperse and head to the church. Rize starts setting up the traps while everyone else was on branches of tall trees, observing and avoiding the other fallen angel group.

An hour later, a magic circle appeared. Damn! They're an hour earlier. Rize was called back and Phee was scanning the area of activity. There were two separate groups of the peerage. One on the right and one currently on the side of the two fallen angels outside.

"You take the right Riko. I'll take the left."

"Okay."

We both pulled up our hoods and scattered towards the designated positions. There were two devils fighting the two fallen angels. They are Rias and Akeno, easy to lead off.

The second before they put up a ward/barrier I crashed in and slammed in to the two devils, staggering them backwards.

"Who are you?!"

I stayed silent

Before eye contact was made, I bolted off and led them away to the position planned to get them to.

A few seconds later, Rize came in and led the fallen angels away from the area.

"Who the fuck are you!?" They asked while I was still running

I then see Riko in sight and she disappeared from the devils sight, leading them towards me.

Please let there be a trap set 100 meters in front of me. Please.

They chased me all the way to the designated trap position.

It activated.

Yay, success.

A giant flash appeared and I made my escape with the time.

* * *

We returned to the planning room and looked at the group, one... two... three... fou- wait what... three? There's supposed to be four

"Where's the fourth one Phee?"

"Dead."

Dammit

"How?"

"The fallen angel Raynare was provoked in to a fight and wouldn't leave. She died and the attacker was lured off by Riko after a second attempt."

I turn to the three and ask them

"Where's the human."

The all look at me in surprise because I knew of their plans

"The Devils have possession of her. Our leader is also deceased."

That Raynare person was their leader? Might as well use them as slaves or diversions.

"I will take you as one of my squads."

They all looked at me with an approving expression.

"You will start training tomorrow, I need to see your ability."

""Yes.""

I took their files and looked at their specs. Not that good at all...

Brutal training it is then.

* * *

 **So. This is one of the chapters where I introduce everyone and their abilities.**

 **One of my longer chapters. Compensation for long writing breaks.**

 **Thanks for reading I guess.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Bye Bye :P**


End file.
